<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>song shots by Dean1202</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865882">song shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1202/pseuds/Dean1202'>Dean1202</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1202/pseuds/Dean1202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when you play a song a history can be played too, this is a little lockdown project, Cs one shots with songs.</p>
<p>This work is posted in Fanfiction.net too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys!  I wanted to make something with songs, I will try to update once a week or whenever I feel inspired to write something ,feel free to send me some songs with prompts.<br/>
Hugs DEAN<br/>
Ps: English is not my first language so forgive me if I get some grammatical mistakes. </p>
<p>Only Ones Who Know </p>
<p>Emma Swan didn’t plan falling for Killian Jones, she just wanted a place where she could stay away from Walsh her soon to be husband, she was going to marry him not because she love him because they have an arrangement and they have to get married.<br/>
One day Emma packed her suitcases and told Walsh that she was going to take a trip before she end up tied to him.<br/>
“You have two months Emma” he said from the corner he was standing.<br/>
“I know” she picked up her suitcases and left.<br/>
Emma arrived at Storybrooke on Monday morning, she rented a room in Granny’s and she went to explore the small town, around nine she went to the Rabbit Hole to get some drinks, she need to forget Walsh and everything that was happening in her life.<br/>
“Can I get you a drink?” a tall man asked beside her.<br/>
“Yes”<br/>
After a few drinks later they end in the back of the bar, they were kissing and making out like horny teenagers she was about to tell him that they need to move before someone catch them when he said<br/>
“ your place or mine?”<br/>
They end up in his place but she didn’t spend the night.</p>
<p> It all started the day she was having breakfast in Granny’s, her second day in town.<br/>
Killian was having breakfast when he saw Emma talking to Ruby, He knew that her name was Emma because they have met the night before at the Rabbit Hole under different circumstances, he didn’t get to listen what they were talking about so he stand up and started walking in their direction.<br/>
“Hey Rubes”<br/>
“Hey Jones, have you met Emma?” she said looking at Emma<br/>
“Emma Swan pleasure to met you”<br/>
“Emma the pleasure is all mine, have we met before?” Emma blushed after the question, of course they have met before!<br/>
“I’m not sure, I’m new in town” she answered<br/>
“Guys I have to get back to work, Jones why don’t you show Emma around” Ruby said with a wink and then she left.<br/>
After Ruby left them alone there was an awkward silence “want to join me in my table?” he asked scratching nervously behind his ear.<br/>
“Sure, why not” she said following him to his table, they were eating breakfast quietly Killian try to make some light conversation but she was shutting him out giving him small answers.<br/>
“Okay, I’ll see what is happening here”<br/>
“There’s nothing happening here Jones”<br/>
“Ofcourse there is, I’m quite perceptive, love “<br/>
“I’m not your love”<br/>
“Yet” he said with a wink.<br/>
She ignore him and continued eating her breakfast, after eating breakfast he gave her his number just in case.<br/>
Days passed until Emma text him, she was having a debate with herself about Killian she wasn’t going to lie she like him since their first time together.<br/>
Want to go out tonight?<br/>
Hello love<br/>
How did you know it was me?<br/>
As I said I’m quite perceptive<br/>
Ugh, you are so annoying<br/>
You texted me love<br/>
Yeah yeah<br/>
So… I read something about going out? : )<br/>
Oh yes… eeem do you want to go out?<br/>
Shouldn’t I be the one asking you out?<br/>
As friends, Killian<br/>
Now I’m your friend?<br/>
It depends of how good friend you are tonight<br/>
Hmm… I think you got yourself a date<br/>
It’s not a date<br/>
Yet<br/>
They keep talking a little and they agree on having dinner together as friends, Killian picked her up at the inn and they walked towards the restaurant.<br/>
They were at Tony’s (Killian’s choice) she ordered pasta, he lasagna.<br/>
“So how did you end in Storybrooke?” she asked<br/>
“That it’s a story for another time”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“It’s not a good story, believe me ”<br/>
“you are not fun”<br/>
“Maybe you should tell me why are you here in Storybrooke, last time we didn’t have much time to talk” he said with a wink<br/>
“That’s a story for another time”<br/>
“Okay so we don’t want to tell why are we on Storybrooke”<br/>
“I guess not”<br/>
“what is your favorite movie?”<br/>
“seriously Jones? “<br/>
“Yes, now tell me what is your favorite movie”<br/>
“Okay I’ll tell you, my favorite movie is The Princess Bride”<br/>
They keep talking all the night about nothing, she learned that he loves Peter Pan and that he owns a boat and he learn that she loves grilled cheese with onion rings.<br/>
Two weeks passed since their dinner and they fell into a routine, they have breakfast together on Mondays and dinner on Fridays and occasionally they go out as friends, they get to know each other a little and they were feelings getting involve there but the two of them were too shy to do something about it.<br/>
She was getting ready for bed when her phone glow up in her nightstand<br/>
Go out on a date with me.<br/>
You are crazy.<br/>
Crazy for you.<br/>
You are an idiot.<br/>
It’s that a yes?<br/>
She smiled and then tape<br/>
Yes Jones, I’ll go out on a date with you.<br/>
She knew that it was a bad idea going out on a date with him or date him but she wanted to live a little before going back to New York.<br/>
Jones picked her up on Friday, she smiled the moment she saw him standing outside the inn.<br/>
“Hey there handsome”<br/>
“Hey cutie” he said laughing<br/>
He was holding a single rose behind his back<br/>
“I have something for you” he said giving the rose to Emma<br/>
“you didn’t have to”<br/>
“I wanted to”<br/>
“So where are we going?” she said playing with the rings on his hand<br/>
“Follow me, love” he took her hand into his and he led the way to his boat.<br/>
They talked about their week during the walk holding hands.<br/>
“We are here, met the Jolly Roger” he said stepping into the boat<br/>
“The Jolly Roger, seriously?” She said with a laugh<br/>
“Aye love “he helped her in and he gave her a tour, the boat had a cabin below deck the cabin was small but it had a bed, she made a joke about the bed that made the tip of his ears pink.<br/>
They have dinner and they talked about life, after finish their dinner they decided that It could be a great idea watch the stars, they were lying together on the deck.<br/>
“Emma?” he said looking at her<br/>
“yes Killian”<br/>
“May I kiss you?” their lips were almost touching and their foreheads were together.<br/>
She made the decision for him and she kiss him, it was soft but passionate, the kiss grow and they were making out, he pulled away and he said that he want to make things proper this time after that she got close to his ear and said “there’s nothing proper with the things I want you to do to me” with that he lost it and he took her to the cabin. </p>
<p>After their date their were together all the time, they started living together without noticing it, it was kinda fast but no of them care about it, they went into more dates some movie nights, days passed and Emma’s heart started to ache, she needed to tell Killian about everything.<br/>
One night they were tangled in bed and she told him about Walsh and their arrangement, his heart broke at the moment he heard everything but he didn’t got angry or something so he accepted the fact that they can’t be together despite they were meant to be so he made the promise of loving her the time they have left together.<br/>
After that night Killian told Emma the story of he ended in Storybrooke, she learned that he used to have a brother called Liam who died in the navy accident, he told her all the stories behind every scar and the history of his tattoo on his left arm, she told him about Neal and how she was an orphan until she met Ruth, her adoptive mother.<br/>
They made memories together, memories that one day will be a great story to tell, but one day things got a little messy.<br/>
“I don’t get why do you have to go back?”<br/>
“Killian we already talk about it”<br/>
“Yes but you don’t love him”<br/>
“Killian…”<br/>
“What Swan?! It’s the truth YOU DON’T LOVE HIM”<br/>
“I can’t do this” she started walking to the door<br/>
“Do what Swan?!” He yelled<br/>
“This Killian! ,I can’t go on when you said that you want me to stay here with you”<br/>
“I love you” he whispered<br/>
She started walking on his direction, when she was in front of him she hug him and she whispered “I love you too”, they stay in that position for a while until he said “I’m sorry” she told him that it was okay, in the end she will do the same if she would be on his position.  </p>
<p>The month ended and their time together was starting to get to an end, they were at his apartment, he cooked dinner for them and now they were at the couch talking, he stand up and went to play something on the radio, It’s Been a Long, Long time started playing, he pulled her up and took him into his arms she laugh and said that they weren’t Steve and Peggy, he laugh at her comment and pulled her closer and they start swaying together, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes “one day we will be dancing this song again Swan, like Steve and Peggy when he gets back on time and he gets his chance to be with Peggy forever” he said, she felt a tear rolling on her cheek , they danced all night. </p>
<p>“I’m going back to New York” she said<br/>
“how much time do we have left?” he asked with a concerned face.<br/>
“one week” she answered with tears on her eyes.<br/>
“Okay, let’s enjoy our time together then” he said kissing the top her head.<br/>
One week passed, it was the best and the saddest week of their life’s non of them saying a word about what was about to happen and that’s how one Friday after a long day they were in bed facing each other, he didn’t want to say a word and she didn’t want to talk either, eventually they fell asleep hugging each other, when he woke up next morning she wasn’t there and all her stuff was gone.<br/>
In the end they were the only ones who knew</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shut up and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shut Up and Dance: There's a college party happening and Killians crush Emma is rocking at it Killian doesn't know that yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys im back with a new story, sorry for not updates last week. <br/>Remember that you can send me songs and prompts. Btw I started to use Tumblr as anothersworld. <br/>Hugs, Dean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHUT UP AND DANCE <br/>CS Au </p>
<p>Killian Jones wasn’t the type of guy who doesn’t like to party, but he agreed to go to a party when Robin and Will dragged him out of his dorm. <br/>Killian was studying peacefully when his mates entered violently:<br/>“WILL WAIT!” he heard Robin yelling from the door, when he looked out it was late, he encountered a dunk Will Scarlet by the end of his desk. <br/>“You… are coming with me Jones” Will said, Robin instead of helping him was laughing his arse off by the end of Jones room. <br/>“Bugger off, Scarlet! ” Killian said quite annoyed “What’s going on with him today, Robin?” Robin laughed and said “WE were invited to a party” Killian immediately interfered “in the middle of exams week?” he asked quite confused “YES!” Will screamed before Robin got a chance to answer. <br/>After a little discussion ,Will got tired and dragged Killian out of his dorm. <br/>“Will I said I’m not going” Killian said<br/>“I don’t care Jones you are coming, besides, that Emma girl is going to be at the party” after he heard those words coming out of Wills mouth he didn’t think twice. <br/> They were walking towards the party when Will said “I’m not feeling well, mates” shortly after ,he ran towards the closest bush and threw up, Killian and Robin waited for him. A coke latter and -some chips- Will started to feel better and they kept walking.<br/>They arrived to the party and Robin spotted Regina with her friends <br/>“gentleman, from now on you are on your own” said Robin while he walked away to meet with Regina. <br/>“Now I can see why Robin wanted to come” said Will, then he turned his head to Killian, still drunk ,and said to him “Had your eyes always been so bloody blue”<br/>“I thought that you were into that girl” Killian said arching a brow towards Belle. <br/>“Hey guys, what you doin’?” said Belle, cat bite Will’s tongue and Killian laughed quietly and said to Belle “This lad was talking about you and he was telling me that he wanted to get you a drink” he softly hit Will and Will quickly reacted and he nervously said.<br/>“Uh…Y-Y-YEAH, would you like to get a drink with me?” Belle softly laughed at his proposal and said “sure, I don’t see the problem” they left and Killian was alone. <br/>Killian started walking inside the party, he chatted a little with David and his girlfriend Mary Margaret. He thought several times of asking David about Emma, then they heard Emma screaming “I’LL BET A HUNDRED BUCKS THAT I CAN DRINK THIS BOTTLE IN ONE SHOT!” they looked in the direction of the scream and there she was: drinking the entirety of the bottle, bloody hell Killian thought and he started walking in her direction. <br/>Emma spotted Killian and she ran to hug him “Killian I’m so glad you are here, by the way I might me drrrrrrrruunk” Emma said and Killian laughed and said “common miss let’s get you something to eat” he grabbed Emma by the hand and they walked to the kitchen. In their little trip to the kitchen they saw Will and Belle in a corner and Emma yelled to Belle “I told you that he was into you!” Belle and Will separated and Killian grabbed Emma like a bag of potatoes and brought her back into the kitchen. <br/>Killian sat Emma on the counter and Emma started eating the chips while KiIlian opened the fridge. <br/>“Killian watcha doin’? It’s not your home” Emma said <br/>“Well, you don’t think that a bag of chips it’s enough to bring you back from drunkland” Killian said while he was grabbing some ham, cheese and some bread, he started making her a sandwich.<br/>Once Emma was a little sober they talked for a while until Ruby appeared and took Emma to the dance floor leaving Killian alone. They danced until Ruby spotted Dorothy and ran away to talk to her, Emma was standing alone in the dance floor and spotted Killian again; He was sitting on the couch, so Emma decide to approached him and said  “I haven’t thank you yet for that sandwich so you will get the honor to dance with me” Killian smiled and said “thanks but I don’t dance” Emma grabbed Killian’s hand and said “yes, you are going to dance with me” Emma saw him with a death glare and Killian stood up and they moved to the dance floor. <br/>Killian started rambling about how bad dancer he was and Emma said “just shut up and dance with me” it turned out that Killian did know how to dance and they danced all night long.<br/>In the afterhours, Emma wanted to leave and Killian offered to get her to her dorm, it was 6 in the morning and they were walking towards Emma’s dorm. They arrived to Emma’s and they were standing in the door. <br/>“I had a good time with you, Jones” Emma said <br/>Killian smiled and said “So… I’ve been thinking and I wanted to ask you out for some time now, are you available tomorrow night?” <br/>Emma smiled and said yes. <br/>The date went well and they dated for 4 years, they got married and in their wedding party Killian asked Emma to dance and Emma started making excuses to not dance with him so Killian took her hand and said “Just shut up and dance with me”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>